onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Curly Dadan
Curly Dadan is a friend of Monkey D. Garp's and the foster mother of Portgas D. Ace and Luffy. Garp entrusted her to take care of Portgas D. Ace shortly after the boy's birth. Later, Garp also left Luffy in Dadan's care.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 432 and Episode 314, Garp states that he left Luffy and Ace in the hands of his good friend.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 551, Garp leaves Dadan to take care of Ace and later Luffy. Dadan lives on Mt. Corvo near the Windmill Village. She is the Mt. Corvo mountain bandit boss of the Dadan family and a wanted criminal. She was first mentioned after the Enies Lobby incident when Garp come to Water 7, which he claims that he left Luffy and Ace to train with a friend. Her name was first mentioned by mayor Woop Slap after he saw Luffy new bounty and questioned "Does Dadan know!?".One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 440, mayor Wood Slap: "Does Dadan know!?". Appearance Dadan is a rather tall and overweight woman with long, curly hair and a big face. In her appearance in Luffy's flashback, she was seen smoking. She wears a collar shirt, a beaded necklace, chequered trousers held up with a dark-coloured belt, and black boots History As Dadan was a criminal noted to have performed countless crimes, Garp blackmailed her, threatening to arrest the Dadan Family if they refused to take care of Ace and Luffy. As the Dadan family accepted Garp's offer, the Vice Admiral kept the Government's eyes diverted from the bandits' actions. Though Dadan is shown to be angry when Ace nearly killed people who offended his heritage, Ace did seem to like her.One Piece Manga - Chapter 574, Ace asks Luffy to bid Dadan farewell for him. Translation and Dub Issues Dadan's full name has yet to be officially romanized by any source. Neither the official English editions, (FUNimation, Viz) nor anyone on the Japanese side of production (Oda, Shueisha, Toei) have given any official spelling of the name. Thus, "Curly Dadan" is only a fan transliteration, with other possibles being "Kaari" "Carly", "Karly", "Kurly", etc. Until an official spelling is written, nothing is technically "Correct" much in the same way Oars' name was similarly misspelled early on (as Oz, Odz, Odr, etc). The katakana of her name is the same for the mother godness from the hinduism, Kali. Trivia * The mayor of Luffy's hometown, Woop Slap, knows about her, as he states "Does Dadan know!?" * Just before he dies, Ace asks Luffy to tell Dadan "goodbye" for him. * The Dadan Family seemed to be a notorious group of mountain bandits as Garp claimed their crimes were "more than the stars" * Dadan stated that Ace is already 10-years-old on Luffy's flashback.Garp also stated that Luffy is 3 years younger than Ace on that 10-years-before flashback.That means that Luffy is 17 years old and Ace died on the 20th year of his life. References Site Navigation es:Curly Dadan Category:East Blue Characters Category:Female Category:Smokers Category:Bandits Category:Human